


A Lovely Escape

by EdwardSerif



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anger, Anxiety, BPD, Blood, Borderline Personality Disorder, Broken Bones, Cacti - Freeform, Child does not have a very good life, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Hate, Invalid, Kill or be killed, Killing, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of frisk - Freeform, Mercy - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Queen Toriel (Undertale), Sex, Smut, Sociopathy, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Toriel - Freeform, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Violence, cactus, chara, child is beaten up quite a bit, child is molested, dust - Freeform, fight, graphic depictions of gore, mentions of mental disorders, mentions of triggers, underfell alphys, universe of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: A child who has had a life of misery falls into a sand trap at a golf course of their abusive foster parents. They find themselves fallen down, cannot get up. But does it get better from here? It's a miracle that the child survived, but will they survive the underground...





	A Lovely Escape

There was always a time and a place for Salvation. 

Which many of the monsters didn’t understand why they were being given any. 

They were never nice to humans, and they were never nice to their fellow monsters either. 

When a young human by the name of Taylor fell down in a hole that was cleverly disguised as a sand trap at a local Golf course. 

They were from a very small town in the desert in the state of Arizona.

When the people who bought the land, they cleverly disguised the hole as a shallowly buried sand trap for a golf course.

Taylor was with their foster family, as they were the one who was voted to go get the golf ball out of the sand trap. Some of the kids who did not want to get the ball were looking at Taylor, they did what they were asked. 

Taylor didn’t exactly talk you see, they were mute. Because they did not talk, meant they could not protect themselves when they needed to. They never told anyone that they could talk, but chose not to. 

Taylor was wearing a tank top with Horizontal green and yellow stripes. They were wearing sand-colored shorts that looked a bit beat up. On their feet, their sandals that looked like they were seen a few years of abuse. Just like their owner, their shoes had a few loose threads and a few holes in the sole. 

As Taylor walked to the sand trap, they could feel the ground beneath them collapsing. Before they knew it, their entire body was pulled down by the impending gravity. They found themselves buried by the sand trap. They didn’t know where they had landed. All they knew was they fell down and couldn’t get back up to the surface. But did they want to?

Taylor found themselves still fallen with the golf ball buried under the damp sand, as well as the moon above their own head. 

They looked at the sky, tiny pebbles falling from their face as they reached up to their head to feel the earth in their mousy brown hair. Their eyes blinking away the tiny pebbles of sand.

They found at the base of the sandy hill a stick.

As they stood up to get the stick, they sighed and felt a bit of pain in their legs. The fall was mostly buffered by the tiny particles of earth and a bit of something else that felt spongy. 

Not many people lived in the city that Taylor was from, so not many cared about their existence. 

They walked forward falling forward a bit from the micro pebbles and caught themselves. However, they landed on their face, fussing a little with the pain from their legs that seemed to have a dull pain in one of their femurs.

They grit their teeth and move forward with their stick. They figured the only way out is to go through and discover their surroundings.

There was nothing more terrifying than hearing a screech that was far off in this dark broken down looking place. It had looked like civilization lived here a long time ago. 

The brickwork looked centuries old. Taylor tried to walk faster as they heard nothing more than a screech. 

They walked forward to a big room that was completely dark. In the middle of the room was a patch of earth with a solemn tiny cactus in the middle. The flower that was on the cactus seemed to stare at you. “Friend! Don’t leave!” it spoke out. 

Taylor jumped back and let out a tiny scream. The tiny crimson flower looked sad. It had an actual face. The cactus had no needles on its body. It seemed to not be able to protect itself, much like Taylor could not be able to do the same. 

Taylor walked closer to the tiny flower on the needleless cactus and knelt down on their bruised knees. All they could do was listen.

The child tried using their sign language, but to no avail, the flower did not understand. “Pick me up friend! I won’t hurt you”

The tiny flower asked kindly. The kid did what they were asked to do. When the child picked up the cactus, they found out that there was a tiny pot in the corner. 

Since they were asked chores all the time at their foster home, he gathered up the dirt in the pot and placed the cactus in the pot. Picking up the pot, they started to walk forward, limping from the bruises and hurt. “It seems you are in need of some kind of healing. Since you are helping me, I’ll help you friend! My name is Cacti the Cactus!” 

Taylor opened their eyes to see some needles flying towards them, but found the needles didn’t hit their skin. Instead, the bruises and the pain from his femur was not there anymore. 

Cacti smiled as much as he could. “So friend! What’s your name?” 

Taylor tried to talk from his unused voice. He couldn't budge to get anything through. “Oh. I had no idea you could not speak! Let me try something” 

Something bright in front of Taylor bobbed up and down. As clear as day, they saw a cartoon red heart. Cacti bounced with it. “This is your soul! The very culmination of your being. You and I have one. However, mine is very tiny.” Cacti used a tiny needle on their soul, but it didn’t hurt Taylor. “There! Now we can talk via soul methods! No need friend to try!

I can hear you loud and clear now!” Cacti looked at Taylor and heard Taylor’s voice with his own soul. Since his magic was the wavelength of his own soul to resonate with Taylors. “My name is Taylor. I fell down here…” They kept walking forward while conversing soul wise with the plant. “It’s mighty nice to meet you Taylor friend! I will do the best I can to help you on your journey. But I have to warn you…”

“In this world.

It’s kill or Be Killed."

"But...

Don’t kill

And Don't be killed okay?

We both will get through this!”


End file.
